


Power of Words

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Ruby needs anger management, grace overload, witches need book clubs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: When a shunned lover uses the new found power of her coven to take revenge on who wronged her, the Winchesters are on the case! little do they know what's in store for them.





	Power of Words

“People don't just start spitting out their bloody teeth and die for no reason, Dean,” Sam said exasperatedly, straightening his own tie as Dean drove them to the house.

 

“No, I get that,” Dean said, pulling at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. “What I don't get is why we're gonna claim to be from CDC.”

 

Sam sighed. “There's no sign of foul play. Nothing more than local cops would be called in, and they've already finished.”

 

Dean sighed as well. He was getting tired of arguing with Sam. He didn't want to waste his ticking time with that. “Fine.”

 

Sam turned to look at Gabe. “You coming in or are you gonna go book us a motel?”

 

Gabriel shrugged “If you guys don't need a third wheel Agent, I can grab some accommodations.”

 

Sam turned more and leaned over into the back seat, pulling Gabriel forward to kiss him. “I'll let you know if we need help.”

 

Gabriel winked with a grin and vanished with a flap of invisible wings.

 

Sam settled back in his seat just as Dean pulled up in front of the house.

 

\---

 

Sam looked around the bathroom as Dean questioned Mr. Dutton, soon finding what he was looking for under the sink. Coming back out, he heard Mr. Dutton say, “Uh, everybody loved Janet…” Sam nodded to Dean to let him know he was done.

 

Dean nodded, holding out a card. “Well, if you think of anything, give us a call.”

 

“Thank you for your time,” Sam said before leading the way out. Once the door was shut behind them, Sam tossed the hexbag to Dean as they walked to the impala.

 

Dean opened it and pulled a face “Gross…” he muttered.

 

“It's a hex bag,” Sam said.

 

“Man, I hate witches… always spewing their fluids...” Dean closed the bag and got in the car. “At least now we know it had to be someone that had a beef with her.”

 

“Ya, but it's not as simple as a werewolf or ghost. I mean,” Sam paused to sigh. “They're just people.”

 

Dean sighed. “Great, so how do we find’em?”

 

“Let's check in with Gabriel,” Sam suggested. “He may know something helpful.”

 

Dean shrugged “Go ahead, if you know where he is…”

 

Sam frowned and closed his eyes.  _ Gabriel? Did you find a room? Or two… _ Sam couldn't help a lewd thought or two slip through.

 

The voice in his mind chuckled.  _ “Two. The crestview hotel. Turn left and three blocks.” _

 

Sam smiled to himself and related the info to Dean. It wasn't long before they were getting out of the car.

 

“Can I help you… gentlemen?” the doorman asked, looking at them strangely.

 

Dean looked at Sam. “You sure this is the right place?”

 

“It's what he said…” Sam looked around, frowning. This place was way out of their price range.  _ Gabriel… _ he whined softly in his head.

 

“They're with me, James.” came Gabriel’s voice from the entry.

 

“Oh, Mr. Speight, I didn't realize… p-please come in gentlemen.” The doorman opened the door for them and waved them into the brightly lit lobby to be met by a grinning Gabriel.

 

Dean looked around, whistling softly.

 

“Dude…” Sam moved close and started whispering quickly, “we seriously can't afford-”

 

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss. “Don't worry about it,” he said softly, smiling. “I've covered it.”

 

Sam chewed his lower lip, clearly uncomfortable, but he and Dean followed Gabriel up to their rooms.

 

Gabriel lead them up, worry creasing his forehead, had he made a mistake?

 

The two bedrooms were connected by a posh living room, each with their own ensuite bathrooms. Dean immediately took one room and flopped on the bed.

 

“Holy shit… I'll never be able to sleep in a crappy motel again…” His voice floated out of the room.

 

Sam sighed, dropping their duffle bags on the coffee table. He looked around, frowning slightly.

 

Gabriel moved over to Sam, grinning slightly. “Wanna go swimming?”

 

Sam’s frown deepened. “Swimming? I didn't bring a… a swimsuit. Gabriel, how are you paying for all this?”

 

“I was an actor for a while remember? I've got a fairly good bank account.” Gabriel kissed him on the cheek quickly. “So… swimming?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Sam sighed, glancing toward the room Dean's snore was drifting out of. “We have a private pool?” he asked, looking down at Gabriel and wetting his lips. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden.

 

Gabriel’s smile widened “I reserved it.”

 

Sam closed his eyes a moment, but he was smiling. “Ya, alright.” He opened his eyes again, and they seemed a little darker. “Let's go swimming.”

 

Gabriel took his hand and lead him to the pool.

 

Sam's ears were burning, but he followed along.

 

Once they got to the pool, Gabriel turned to look at him. “You good?”

 

Sam was working on the buttons on his shirt. He glanced nervously toward the door. “You're sure no one's gonna come in?”

 

Gabriel chuckled, snapping his fingers and locking the door. “There, better?”

 

Sam nodded and started pulling off his layers of shirts.

 

Gabriel grinned, before running over and diving in, his clothes disappearing as he descended.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes.

 

Gabriel was breast stroking around the pool in laps.

 

Sam paused, hands on his pants fastenings. He bit his lower lip, watching Gabriel.

 

After a lap or two, Gabriel turned and grinned. “You coming in?”

 

Sam's ears turned red again. “Right. Sorry.” He lost his pants and boxers and moved over to the side of the pool.

 

Gabriel swam over to wait for him.

 

Sam sat on the edge of the pool and slid in.

 

“We can just swim if you want,” Gabriel said, seeing how tense Sam seemed. “It's ok if you-”

 

Sam pulled the angel close and shut him up with a kiss.

 

Gabriel kissed back with a soft moan. If Sam was willing, who was he to say no?

 

Sam's hand came up to tangle in Gabriel's wet hair. Finally he pulled back for air. His ears were still red but his pupils were blown wide.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Alright then....” he pressed closer his own hand sliding up into Sam's hair.

 

“I've never had sex in a pool,” Sam said, trying for a casual tone.

 

Gabriel winked at him. “A lot easier than in the ocean. Trust me.” He ducked and nipped at Sam's neck gently. “But if it's too much, there's always the gazebo.”

 

Sam braced himself against the side of the pool, moaning softly. “I'll let you know…” His hand tightened slightly in Gabriel's hair, the other rested lightly on his shoulder.

 

Gabriel smiled against his neck. “As you wish.” 

 

“Did you seriously just quote Princess Bride?” Sam asked with a soft chuckle.

 

Gabriel pulled back to smile at him. “Inconceivable,” he said softly before kissing him deeply.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed him back. His hand slid down Gabriel's back and pulled him closer.

 

Gabriel moaned softly, his free hand slid down Sam's chest, drifting lower and lower until it found what it was looking for, stroking gently.

 

Sam gasped, breaking the kiss. He moaned as his head dropped back against the side of the pool.

 

Gabriel smiled, stroking harder.

 

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned, hips bucking into his hand.

 

Gabriel hummed softly. “Sam…” he whispered in his ear, sucking the earlobe softly.

 

Sam whimpered softly, hips bucking again.

 

Gabriel pulled back slowly, smiling at him and swimming to the wall next to them, putting his arms up on the ledge and looking back at Sam with a smile. 

 

Sam’s brow creased as he turned his head to watch him, breathing hard and confused as to why he stopped. He turned, one arm on the ledge, the other on top of the water and trying very hard not to reach down and touch himself.

 

Gabriel chuckled slightly, wiggling his hips slightly with a wink.

 

Sam's eyebrows rose. “Is that your way of saying you're ready?” he asked with a chuckle. He moved around behind him, hands running from his shoulders down his back.

 

Gabriel made an almost purring sound, smiling over his shoulder at him. “Bring it.”

 

Sam's hands slid to Gabriel's hips, lining himself up and slowly pushing inside.

 

Gabriel moaned softly his head dropping to his arms.

 

Sam leaned forward, teeth grazing Gabriel's neck as he started up a slow rhythm.

 

Gabriel smiled, pushing back against him with each thrust, loving this.

 

Sam moaned, his hands tight on Gabriel's hips as he began to pick up speed.

 

Gabriel shivered, moaning softly in encouragement.

 

“Oh, Gabriel,” Sam breathed, voice husky. “My Gabriel…” His teeth sank into Gabriel's skin, raising a mark as he sucked.

 

Gabriel gasped softly, shifting his hips to take him better.

 

Sam moaned and pulled back enough to kiss the mark before he started thrusting in earnest.

 

Gabriel moaned loudly as Sam hit that perfect spot. “Sam!”

 

Sam grinned to himself and aimed for it again.

 

Gabriel shivered, gasping and moaning.

 

Sam shifted, one of his hands coming forward to hold on to the edge of the pool. He thrust harder and faster.

 

Gabriel yelped as he pressed harder against him, moaning sharply at each thrust.

 

Sam pounded into that sweet spot.

 

“c-close-” Gabriel managed to gasp out.

 

Sam was gasping for air by the time he cried out, muffling the sound against Gabriel's neck, and came inside him.

 

Gabriel snapped just in time to keep his cum out of the water, he lay in Sam's arms, gasping softly.

 

Sam chuckled softly, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder. “Guess I can mark that off my bucket list…”

 

Gabriel chuckled, “Perk of dating me, Sammy,” he said softly “We'll have plenty of bucket list moments.”

 

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel's chest. 

 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Gabriel shivered sharply.

 

Sam pulled back. “Are you alright?”

 

“Magic,” Gabriel said softly. “Someone is casting a spell.”

 

Sam's eyes widened. “What? Where?” He moved past Gabriel to climb out of the pool.

 

Gabriel looked thoughtful. “I can't pinpoint the source, but I know where it's headed. We need to move.” Gabriel snapped and they were both in the room again and fully clothed.

 

Dean looked up. “What, couldn't take the elevator?”

 

Sam moved to get the weapon bag. “Time to go, come on.”

 

Gabriel was looking off, almost dream like, watching the spell.

 

Dean got to his feet. “What's going on?”

 

“Someone's casting another spell. We have to stop it.”

 

“He's choking,” Gabriel said sharply, a moment later they're standing next to a car, the husband of the first victim, Paul, inside, choking and coughing.

 

Sam rushed forward and tried to open the door.

 

Dean pulled out his gun. “Move!” Sam got out of the way and Dean shot out the window. Sam pulled the door open and crouched down, pulling a hex bag out from under the seat. He tossed it to Dean, who burnt it.

 

Paul gasped, retching and shaking “Th-Thank you…” he looks up at them “Are… you really from the CDC?”

 

Dean chuckled sardonically. Sam shook his head.

 

Gabriel was looking off distantly before looking at  Paul and saying softly, “Still think you don't have enemies?”

 

Paul sighed and looked down “... Amanda… Amanda Burns… I… we...slept together… a few times, but I ended it last week.”

 

Dean nodded. “Oh, ya. That couldn't possibly have made you an enemy.”

 

Paul looked at them “Amanda could never-”

 

“Never manage to kill your wife and then try to kill you with  _ magic _ ? No… she could never be mad enough to use witchcraft on you.” Gabriel snapped, looking at Paul like he was such an idiot for not realizing that.

 

Sam turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Gabriel,” he said softly.

 

Gabriel frowned slightly, looking confused before shaking his head slightly. “S-sorry… I don't-” He looked up at Sam. “Something’s there…”

 

“Where?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice soothing.

 

“With the witch…” Gabriel shook his head slightly. “I… I can't see…” He glanced at Paul and back to Sam. “We need to get over there.”

 

Sam nodded, turning to Paul. “What's her address?”

 

Paul stammered out the place and they hurried over, only to find her sprawled across her spell table, both wrists slashed, they invested the next day but Amanda's friends seemed to stonewall them, as they drove back to the hotel, the blonde woman appeared in front of their car.

 

Dean cursed and slammed on the brakes, causing Gabriel, who was napping in the back, to land on the floor of the car with a yelp. Sam caught himself with his hands on the glovebox. He looked at the others, breathing hard from the adrenalin.

 

They all got out to face her.

 

“Sam,” Ruby said quickly. “You need to get out of town.”

 

Sam blinked. “What? Why?”

 

Dean scoffed. “Hey hot stuff we can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks.”   
  
Ruby glared at him. “I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve.”

  
“Demons,” Sam said softly. “They get their power from demons.”   
  
“Yeah. And there's one here, now,” Ruby said “Please, Sam, just get in the car and drive away.”

 

Gabriel glared at her, he still didn't trust her… but she had saved his and Sam's skins with the seven deadly sins demons.

 

Sam shook his head. “We can't just walk away.”

 

“Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and it's way more than you can handle.” Ruby said

 

Dean scoffed. “Oh come on, what is this, huh? Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!”

 

Ruby glared at him before growling “Put a leash on your brother, Sam, if you wanna keep him.”

 

“No,” Dean said, aiming the Colt at her.

 

Sam put his hands up. “Dean, look, just chill out.”

 

“No. No! She is messing with your head. God knows why, that's who they are.”

 

Ruby, hands held out in a placating manner, said, “I'm telling you the truth!”

 

“And I'm telling you to shut up!” Dean retorted.

 

“I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?” Ruby asked, lowering her arms and getting angry.

 

“Because he cares,” Gabriel growled.

 

Everyone looked at him, seemingly surprised by his hostility, or at least confused by his words. Ruby looked surprised he was even there.

 

“Dean cares about Sam,” Gabriel explained, “and if he can't be around to protect him forever, then he's sure as hell going to do it while he can. Besides, you haven't done much beyond saying ‘I'll help’. What proof is there you can?”

 

“I can,” Ruby insisted, “I can help them both. What can you do?” Ruby scoffed as she looked Gabriel up and down, contempt in her eyes. “You're just a washed up pagan.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed, his voice soft as he hissed, “Watch what you say, black eyes…”

Ruby rolled her eyes before looking at Sam again. “Listen to me, Sam. I can't help your brother if you're both dead.”

 

Gabriel growled slightly, stepping forward only to be stopped by Sam's hand on his shoulder.

 

Dean cocked the gun, but Sam rushed forward and pushed Dean's arm up to make him miss. They struggled against each other before Gabriel got between them.

 

“She's gone,” he told them. They both looked to see he's right. Dean fixed his jacket with a huff and got back in the car.

 

Gabriel looked at Sam worriedly before moving back to the car with him.

 

Back at the hotel, Dean led the way in, flipping on the light switch. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“What?” Sam exclaimed. “What the hell was  _ I _ thinking?”

 

“She's a demon, Sam. Period. All right? They want us dead, we want them dead,” Dean said as if explaining it to a child.

 

“Oh, that's funny. I remember that demon chick back in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead,” Sam shot back.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook.”

 

“No one's stringing me along,” Sam said irritatedly. “Look, I know she's dangerous, but, like it or not, she's useful.”

 

Dean shook his head, getting riled up now. “No. We kill her before she kills us.”

 

“Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?” Sam asked.

 

“Actually,” Gabriel spoke up, “that was me.”

 

Dean gestured at Gabriel as if that was his point. “She's not worth it, Sam.”

 

“Are you feeling ok?” Gabriel asked, genuinely worried.

 

Sam made a dismissive gesture. “I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that.”

 

“‘Cause you're taking advice from demons, for starters,” Dean said. “And by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people. You know, it used to eat you up inside.”

 

“Ya,” Sam said, “and what has that gotten me?”

 

“Nothing,” Dean admitted, “but it's just what you're supposed to do, okay? We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap.” Dean moved to the sink and splashed some water on his face, holding his stomach as if in pain as he turned back to them again.

 

“Wait, so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?” Sam asked incredulously.

 

Gabriel continued to look around, not wanting to take sides in this fight.

 

Dean moved to the bed and sat on the foot of it, panting slightly. “No. I'm not mad. I'm…” he paused, floundering for words. “I'm worried, Sam. I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself.” He glanced at Gabriel a moment, half wondering if it was the trickster's influence changing Sam. But he shrugged away the thought, knowing the angel truly cared for Sam.

 

Gabriel blinked, shaking his head slightly as if confused.   
  
“Yeah, you're right,” Sam said. “I'm not. I don't have a choice.”   
  
Dean looked up at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“Look, Dean, you're leaving, right? And I gotta stay here in this craphole of a world. Alone. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change.” Sam said.

 

Dean groaned, leaning down with his head between his knees panting. “Change to what?” he asked softly.

 

“You,” Sam said simply. “I gotta be more like you.”

 

Gabriel's head snapped toward Dean just as Dean grabbed his side with a cry of pain. 

 

“What's going on with you?” Sam asked

 

“I don't know.” Dean groaned. “Oh- Sam something's wrong- bunch of knives inside of me…”

 

Gabriel hurried over, hand glowing slightly, cursing himself for not sensing it sooner.

 

“Son of a bitch…” Dean groaned

 

Sam moved over to him. “Dean, hey,” he looked at Gabriel. “What's wrong with him?”

 

“It's a spell,” Gabriel said, his voice slightly strained, “I didn't notice it sooner… curse this ring…” He looked at Sam. “It has to be the coven, find the hex bag.”

 

Sam ran around the room looking for it, first under the sink, then in the cabinets. Desperately he ran to the bag and grabbed the Colt.

 

“Sam? What are you doing?” Dean asked through gritted teeth, even though Gabriel's staving off most of the pain.

  
Sam check the bullet count before tucking it away and running out the door.

 

“Sam? Sam!” Dean called after him.

 

Gabriel started forward as if to follow, glancing back at Dean. He knew he had to hold back the spell. Dean was already coughing blood with his moving away.

 

_ Sam… please be careful… _

 

Suddenly the hotel room burst open and the blonde demon stalked in.

 

Gabriel stepped forward to defend Dean. “You're not-” Ruby flung out her hand and Gabriel flew back, slamming into the wall.

 

Dean looks up at her, wincing as the pain intensifies. “Wanna kill me? Get in line bitch.”

 

Ruby moved to the bed, grabbing Dean by the throat and slamming him down on the bed.

 

“Leave him alone!” Gabriel yelled, struggling.

 

Dean struggled weakly as Ruby poured a dark, thick liquid down his throat from the pouch at her hip.

 

Once she pulls back, Gabriel fell, he hurried over to Dean to check on him as he coughed out the liquid.

 

“Stop… Calling me bitch,” Ruby growled out.

 

Gabriel helped Dean up and got a towel to help him clean up.

 

“Next time you point a gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?” Ruby said, folding her arms.

 

“You… saved my life…” Dean said softly

 

Ruby scoffed. “Don't mention it.” 

 

“What was that stuff?” Dean asked, grimacing at the thought of the stuff she'd force fed him. “God, it was ass… it tasted like ass.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned for the door. “It's called witchcraft, short bus.” Then she left.

 

“You're the short bus… short bus…” Dean said. Then he looked at Gabriel. “Where did Sam go?”

 

Meanwhile, across town, three women sat around a coffee table shrine, chanting. Suddenly the door broke inwards at a kick from Sam. He had the Colt ready and aimed at them. They scream, getting up from the alter.

 

“Don't shoot!” one of them, Sam thought her name was Elizabeth. “We aren't hurting anyone!”

 

“You're killing my brother,” Sam countered. “Stop the spell. Now!”

 

“We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate!” Elizabeth said in shock. “We don't even know your brother!”

 

Sam pointed the gun at Elizabeth. “Ok, maybe it's not you…” He moved it to point at Renee. “Or you…” He pointed it at Tammi. “Maybe it's you.”

 

Tammi sobbed, clearly upset and scared. “I don't even know what he's talking about! What a-are you talking about?”

 

“I mean, all of you, everyone in your little coven, you've had runs of good fortune. Newsworthy good fortune. Except for you, Tammi. Now tell me, why is that? You didn't want anything for yourself? Or is it because you're already getting what you wanted… like these women's souls.”

 

Tammi sobbed historically “I-I don't- I'm not-”

 

Sam's hard eyes never wavered, the gun pointed at her chest.

 

Tammi sighed, her expression turned bored as she lowered her hands, her eyes turned pitch black, much to the shock of the other woman.

 

“Nice dick work, Magnum.” she said sarcastically.

 

“Let. My brother. Go,” Sam said.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked. “Couldn't find my hex bag? Sorry, sweetheart, but your brother's lungs should be on the floor by now.

 

Sam fired the gun, but as the bullet flew toward her, she raised her hand. It slowed and dropped harmlessly to her feet.

 

Elizabeth gasped.

 

“You're in a lot of trouble, Sam,” Tammi said. With a motion toward Sam, he flew and hit the wall.

 

“Tammi… what's wrong with your eyes?” Elizabeth asked.

 

Tammi turned back to the others, her eyes returning to normal.

 

“Tammi,” Renee said “What are you doing?”

 

“Renee, shut your painted hole,” Tammi said.

 

“What? I-I will- You can't- Not in my house, Tammi Fenton!” Renee sputtered indignantly.

 

Tammi sighed, flicking her wrist in irritation, turning Renee's head so far it was almost backwards, and killing her instantly. Elizabeth shrieked in terror and covered her mouth.

 

“Look, you got me,” Sam said desperately. “Let the girl go.”

 

Tammi glared at him. “Wait your turn, young man.”

 

Elizabeth’s frightened whimpering caught Tammi's attention again. “Shh Lizzie… it's ok.”

 

Elizabeth backed up, shaking her head. “You're not Tammi.”

 

Tammi chuckled. “No, but I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls somehow.”

 

“You killed Renee,” Elizabeth whimpered.

 

“Renee, Amanda… that's what happens to witches who get voted off the island,” Tammi said, all with a smile.

 

“Who are you?” Elizabeth demanded.

 

“Funny story, actually,” Tammi said. “You remember all those dark, demonic forces you prayed to? When you swore your servitude? Just who do you think you were praying to?”

 

“Th-this isn't… it… it can't b-” Elizabeth stammered.

 

“What did you think it was? Make-believe? Positive thinking? The Secret?” Tammi asked. “No. It was me. You sold yourself to me, you pig.”

 

Elizabeth gasped and just continued to stare at Tammi in horror.

 

“All I had to do was bring one good book to book club, and you ladies lined up to kiss my ass,” Tammi went on.

 

“No, no… We didn't know-” Elizabeth said in a pleading tone.

 

“Oh yes you did,” Tammi countered. “You knew every step of the way. Now your ever livin’ souls are mine.” She turned to Sam. “Comments? Questions? Hmm, Sammy Winchester, wow! Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I, we've been looking for you.”

 

“Why?” Sam asked sarcastically. “Oh right, ‘cause I'm supposed to lead some piss poor demon army?”

 

“No, not at all.” Tammi laughed before sobering and glaring at Sam. “You're not our Messiah. We don't believe in you. But, there's a new leader rising in the West – a real leader. That's the horse to bet on, Sam, the one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon? It doesn't like you very much. It doesn't want the competition.” She brought her hand up.

 

Sam groaned in pain as he began to slide further up the wall, wincing.

 

“Nothing personal,” Tammi said, smiling sweetly at him. “It's a PR thing, so, buh bye.”

 

Paint and plaster around Sam began to crack and chip as he was pressed back into the wall, crushing him back harder and harder.

 

Elizabeth watched, frozen in fear when the door burst open and Gabriel and Dean rushed in, pointing his shotgun at Tammi who turns and flings Dean over the couch. Gabriel hurried to Sam but a moment later, Dean and Gabriel were both pinned to the wall too.

 

“Not again…” Gabriel groaned, wishing he could smite all these bitches to kingdom come.

 

“Three for the price of one. Lovely,” Tammi said with a smile, looking at Gabriel. “I'd heard the Winchesters had shacked up with a pagan slur, but I never thought it would be  _ the _ slut.” She laughed. “More fun for me,” she said, ready to crush them all.

 

“Wait,” came a voice from the door.

 

Tammi turned as Ruby entered, her hands up in surrender. “Please,” Ruby said, “I just… came to talk…”

 

“You made it out the gate,” Tammi said as Ruby lowered her arms. “Impressive. That was a bitch of a fight **,** wasn't it?”

 

Ruby nodded slightly. “Doors out of hell only open for so long…”

 

“What do you want, Ruby?” Tammi asked.

 

Ruby moved forward, voice almost pleading. “I've been lost without you… Take me back. That's why I lead the Winchesters here.”

 

Dean angrily mouthed ‘ _ I told you so’ _ at Sam. Gabriel growled slightly; if he could just get the ring off…

 

“They're for you,” Ruby continued, “as a gift.”

 

Tammi looked at her skeptically. “Really.”

 

“Let me serve you again,” Ruby pleaded. “I've wanted it- wanted  _ you _ … for so long…”

 

Dean blinks,  _ uh… say what now? _

 

Tammi sighed softly. “You were one of my best…”

 

They move closer to each other.

 

“Look…” Gabriel said sarcastically. “I'm all for love who you love, go pride and all but… right now?”

 

Ruby moved quickly, bringing her knife up to stab her, Tammi moved just as quickly, catching the arm holding the knife 

 

“But then again,” Tammi said softly, “you always were a lying whore.”

 

The knife flies across the floor as Tammi and Ruby fought. Tammi threw Ruby into the TV, but she got up and kicked Tammi. She went to run past her, but Tammi clotheslines Ruby, causing her to fall flat on her back. Tammi growled, pulled Ruby up and threw her into a bookcase. She went to get a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth, glaring at Elizabeth who was still cowering in the corner, before she walked back to Ruby with the poker in her hand.

 

“You’re really telling me,” Tammi growled, “you threw in your chips with the three stooges here?”

 

Ruby tried to get up, panting and shaking, but Tammi hit her across the face with the poker and she collapsed.

 

Elizabeth, unseen, moved to the altar, dumping a bowl of needles onto the demonic symbol covered cloth.

 

“Come on,” Tammi taunted Ruby. “Get up.” Ruby was still panting hard, but was otherwise unmoving. Tammi dropped the fire poker aside. “I said, get up!” she growled as she knelt down and grabbed Ruby by the jacket to pull her up. “We've been here before, haven't we?” Tammi chuckled to herself and looked over at Sam. She didn't tell you?” Looking back at Ruby, she continued, “Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

 

Tammi stood, throwing Ruby back into the broken remains of the book shelf. “Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me. Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry, love. No secrets where you're going, remember?” She began chanting and smoke began to rise from Ruby's mouth. It curled and hung above her. Mid chant, Tammi began to cough.

 

Elizabeth, at the altar, was chanting under her breath. As Tammi continued to cough, the three boys fell from their pinned positions on the walls. Tammi brought her hand up to her mouth to catch a few long pins and blood that she coughed up. As she looked at the pins, she lifted her other hand and clenched it in a fist. Elizabeth stiffened with a soft gasp as her heart stopped and she fell lifeless onto the altar.

 

Dean, taking advantage of the distraction, grabbed Ruby's discarded knife and stabbed Tammi in the back repeatedly. She lit up from the inside as both woman and demon died.

 

Dean glanced at Ruby before hurrying to Sam's side to help him up. They followed Gabriel to the door, but both paused to look back at Ruby.

 

“Go,” she said, looking slightly embarrassed as she wiped blood from her mouth. “I'll clean up this mess.” The boys hesitate a moment longer and her eyes turned black as she glared at them. “Go!”

 

Gabriel snapped them and the impala back to the hotel, watching as Sam went to splash his face with water from the sink. He glanced at Dean, who nodded and headed out, muttering about getting a beer.

 

Gabriel moved over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sam,” he said softly, “can… we talk?”

 

Sam looked over at him. “Sure.”

 

Gabriel sighed and looked down. “Sam… Ruby's lying…” he said softly.

 

Sam frowned. “Gabriel, she just saved our butts back there.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I know that… and I'm not saying I'm ungrateful, but she told you she fixed the colt, she says she's not like other demons, she says she can save Dean and-”

 

“Ya, she's helping us,” Sam said, getting frustrated.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, looking up at him pleadingly. “I swore, that I would never lie to you. You know that, so please just listen to me…”

 

Sam sighed and nodded.

 

“I haven't given up,” Gabriel said softly. “I won't give up, but even if we could find a way to reverse it, there's no guarantee it'll be soon enough to save him.” Sam opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel held up his hand. “I know that your brother means the world to you Sam… and that's why I left you back at Christmas… I went to talk to my brothers…”

 

Sam's eyes widened. “The Angel's? But- if they-”

 

“Realized who I was might have turned me in… I know,” Gabriel said with a sigh “I explained to them that Dean had been cursed by one of the princes and that soon he will be in Hell. They won't let that happen.” He looked up at Sam again, his voice soft, “If he falls, if Dean Winchester goes to hell, the angels, and all of Heavens might, will stop at nothing to get him out.”

 

Sam looked confused. “Why would they do that? Not that I wouldn't give anything for it, but… we're nobody. Why would they help us?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “If I explain… I don't know how you'll feel about everything… so… I want you to know that I love you… more than anything… alright?”

 

Sam nodded. “And I love you.”

 

Gabriel took Sam's hand, leading him to the bed and sitting down with him, he looked at their hands as he gathered his thoughts and courage before taking a deep breath and starting “Have you… ever really read through the bible? Other then just researching something specific and then stopping?”

 

\---

 

Outside, Dean was walking to his car when the lights flickered. He looked around before looking back and seeing Ruby.

 

“So, the devil may care after all, is that what I'm supposed to believe?” Dean asked sarcastically.

 

“I don't believe in the devil,” Ruby said.

 

Dean moved toward her. “Cut the crap,” he said, his tone getting serious. “I know you can't save me. I know no one can. So stop trying to lead Sam around by the nose bitch. I don't know what you're up to, but it ends now.”

 

Ruby's eyes turned black as she growled, “I saved your ass-”

 

“And I saved yours!” Dean snapped back. “Now we're even. But next time I see you, I'm putting a bullet in you.” Dean turned back to his car, fishing for his keys when there was a sudden pain, then darkness.

 

\---

 

“So… let me get this straight…” Sam said softly, trying to wrap his head around it all, but before he could ask, a rapid knocking came at the door.

 

“Sam!” came Ruby's voice. “Sam come quick! Dean's been attacked!”

 

Sam and Gabriel jump to their feet and rush outside.

 

“There was another coven member,” Ruby said darkly. “I was tracking them when they got away. They must have come here… I'm sorry Sam, he's dead…”

 

Sam ran forward, falling to his knees at Dean's side. “No! No, Dean…” His hands shook as he pulled his lifeless body into his arms.

 

Gabriel looked around, moving over to Dean’s body as he said, “Where's the Coven member?”

 

“I took care of her,” Ruby said, hanging back.

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel, eyes pleading. “You… you can save him, right? Bring him back?”

 

Gabriel nodded, bending over next to him. He glanced around again before mumbling, “I don't sense anyone magical… dead or otherwise… besides Ruby that is…”

 

Sam looked at Ruby.  _ You think she did it? _

 

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked.

 

_ Maybe…  _ was all Gabriel said before touching Dean's forehead.

 

The ring on Gabriel's finger glowed slightly, like heated metal, but Sam was distracted from it as Dean gasped loudly as he came to. Dean looked around, a bit groggy from the hit to his head.

 

“The hell?!” Ruby took a step back in shock.

 

“Sammy…? What…?” was all Dean got out before groaning in pain.

 

“You died,” Gabriel said softly, looking him over for other injuries he could help with, keeping his hand out of sight.

 

Dean groaned again. “What happened? I remember… going out for beer, but…” He shook his head, unable to remember anything else. He looked over and saw Ruby. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Saving your ass. Again,” she said, folding her arms defensively. She still looked freaked out.

 

“Saving…” Dean shook his head and looked to Gabriel. “I died?”

 

Gabriel nodded, smiling slightly. “Second time I've done that, I should start charging…” He looked Dean over again “Any more pain or…”

 

Dean shook his head. “No… no, I just can't remember anything after leaving the hotel…”

 

“Second time?” Ruby asked, disbelieving. “Just what kind of pagan are you?”

 

Sam stood up, turning to Ruby. “You should leave,” he said.

 

Gabriel nodded. “I can try and help you with that… later…”

 

Ruby looked ready to argue when Gabriel stood and turned to look at her with glowing eyes.

 

Ruby's eyes widened in fear before she disappeared.

 

Dean got to his feet. “Not that I don't approve, but what was that about?”

 

Sam shook his head, looking to Gabriel. “We think she’s the one that killed you,” he said before meeting Dean's eyes. “And she lied about it. I'm starting to think that's not all she's lied about.”

 

Dean nodded. “About time.” He looked at his car and sighed before turning to Gabe. “Think you could magic up some beer? I… don't think I should be driving just yet…”

 

Gabriel nodded slightly, his voice sounding pained. “I think I can do that…”

 

Sam looked at Gabriel, hearing the pain in his voice. “Are you alright?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, cradling his hand slightly. “I think I messed up,” he said softly.

 

Sam moved forward to look, getting worried now. “What do you mean?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, glancing around as if to say ‘someone may hear’.

 

Sam bit his lip, wanting to argue, but he nodded. “Let's get inside.”

 

Gabriel lead the way in, revealing a cold six pack on the table, though Sam saw him visibly wince.

 

Sam moved to Gabriel's side as Dean made a beeline for the beer. “Show me,” Sam pleaded.

 

Gabriel sighed softly, holding out his hand.

 

Sam winced, seeing the blistered and burned skin under the metal. It's cooled now, but it's slightly malformed. “How…?”

 

Gabriel sighed softly. “This ring was made to suppress an angel’s power, not an archangel’s. I pushed too much power past the seal and it…” he made a noise like a bomb exploding, “went poof. It barely held on until Ruby left… I'm surprised it hasn't-” before he could finish, the ring blackened before crumbling off his finger to dust on the floor. “Disintegrated,” Gabriel finished, looking at his finger, the skin was dark red with black searing in places, blisters covered it.

 

Sam gently took Gabriel's hand, looking more closely. “Is… is it spreading?” he asked as the blistered skin seemed to slowly cover more and more of his finger. He looked at Gabriel with concern. “Is there anything I can do? Can you heal it?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Not without going full glory of the heavens…” He shivered slightly, his suppressed grace pushing forward, ready to be used.

 

Sam frowned. “We have to do something… come here.” Sam pulled him into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. There was burn cream and bandages. Neither of them was sure it would actually do any good, but Sam did the best he could.

 

Gabriel sighed softly as the burn continued to spread. “It's not going to stop, Sam… I need to heal it…” He looked up at him. “I can do it… but you and Dean need to stay inside and out of sight… alright?”

 

Sam nodded. “Be careful.”  _ I can't lose you too… _

 

Gabriel nodded, smiling gently “Always.” he floated up and kissed Sam before flapping his wings and appearing above the hotel.

 

Closing his eyes, Gabriel called on his grace. His wings beginning to glow as the ground started to shake, then his grace rushed into him with a flash.

  
Gabriel opened his eyes. He could see so much… the demons, monsters, other powers around him. His grace kept building, he wanted to see more, see it all, the ground under him shaking harder, humans screaming. He didn't care, he had to see, had to protect Sam… then a sudden flash shook him, his grace disappeared and he began to fall. He stared at the sky as he fell, one thought floating through his mind, ‘ _....dad?’ _


End file.
